leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of glitches in Generation VI
This is a list of glitches that occur in the Generation VI core series Pokémon games. X and Y All versions Backward sign-reading glitch If the player interacts with a sign and simultaneously moves away from it, the sign's text will display despite the player character looking away from it. Day Care signpost oversight When walking parallel to a signpost, the player's head will turn towards the sign and allow the player to read the sign if they choose to do so. However, the player's head will not turn if they walk past the sign for the Pokémon Day Care on . Facing the daycare sign directly allows it to be read; on the same route, the identical-looking sign for the Battle Chateau can be read facing sideways without looking directly at it. This is likely a case of an incorrectly set flag only on that sign. Flabébé cry glitch In the Battle Chateau, Francine's has the cry of a . Invisible Poké Ball glitch During the fifth chapter of the missions, the is required to enter the room containing the stolen Poké Balls that are held within the Secret Lab of Lysandre Labs. In the upper-left corner, there is a table with a chair and two of the stolen Poké Balls nearby surrounding a second chair. If the player interacts with the table on its right or while sitting down, the game will trigger the "It's someone's Poké Ball." message despite there being no Poké Ball on the table. Returning to the room after the chapter is over will not display the message if the table is interacted with again. It should be noted that this can also be done while sitting in the chair at the same table. The Poké Ball sitting on the other side is triggered like a person the player might normally talk to across the table. Language icon glitch In the Pokémon summary view, if the player selects a Pokémon from a game in the player's native language, switches to the second page (with nature, capture data, and ribbons), selects a foreign language Pokémon and then the first Pokémon again, and switches back to the first page, the foreign Pokémon's language icon will show up in the first Pokémon's details on the top screen. Lumiose City fence glitch Fences enclose verdant areas around the base of Prism Tower in the center of Lumiose City. At the two corners of fence right of the Photo Spot, the player can ride "inside" the fence, as the unpassable boundary lies shortly inside the fence's visible location at these points. Move animation camera clipping glitches When using against some of Drasna's Pokémon, when the camera pans backward it will clip through some of the chamber's decorations, causing a thick black horizontal line with vertical black bars below it to briefly cover part of the upper screen. Against Drasna's it will appear towards the bottom of the screen; against her it will appear in the center of the screen. When using with a Pokémon with a large hitbox (such as ) in a battle in one of the back alleys of Lumiose City, when the camera pans backward it will clip through the building to the right side of the Pokémon, causing it to completely disappear momentarily. Pokémon-Amie gift glitch The only Pokémon that is supposed to be able to grant a gift in Pokémon-Amie is the active Pokémon-Amie Pokémon. If a player stays at Hotel Richissime when a non-active Pokémon is within 30 points of granting an Affection gift and the active Pokémon either has maximum Affection or is more than 30 points from granting a gift, normally, no gift should be gained. However, if the player has not viewed Pokémon-Amie before staying at Hotel Richissime, then when they switch to Pokémon-Amie, they will receive a gift from the active Pokémon matching the set of the last Affection gift that it gave. Pokémon cloning Poké Radar music glitch When the player uses the Poké Radar on a patch of grass, the game changes the current music that is playing to the Poké Radar theme. Should the player hatch an Egg while the theme is playing, the game will play the wrong music depending on the timing. Should the player press either the A button or B button while the music is fading after seeing the "Oh?" message, then the Poké Radar theme won't play after hatching an Egg. Additionally, if player defeats or runs from a wild Pokémon after performing the glitch, the evolution theme will play instead of the proper one. This glitch works in Versions 1.0, 1.2, and 1.3. PSS save glitch Whenever a player connects to the games' online function or services through the PSS menu, the player will be asked to save the current game before preceding. Among the data recorded and logged in this save is the system's current time and date. Should the player repeatedly connect to online services which require saving the game each time, the time and date recorded will fail to update. This will remain the case until the PSS menu has been exited out completely by the player. Data such as the game's current play time is unaffected, and will continue to update with each new save. Santalune Gym tent oversight The tent prior to defeating Viola inside the Gym is closed to prevent access to the staircase beyond. Should the player go to the back-left corner of the tent and move back and forth between that spot and the spot one tile to the south, the game will make the top of the tent transparent to show the character. While the tent is transparent, it will not show the back wall to the tent, despite it existing until Viola is defeated. Save corruption It has been reported that some save files of digitally downloaded copies of the games have become corrupted. This issue has affected other games downloadable on the such as and . It has been suggested that a possible way to corrupt save data for any game that uses the SD card is to let the Nintendo 3DS's battery die while the game is accessing data from the SD card.Do not let your battery die mid game with screen closed. Corrupted saved data. : SmashBros on Reddit Sky Trainer interaction glitch If the has a with a , then the Sky Trainer cannot be interacted with and will not speak to the player when the game returns to the overworld. Should the player reload the area by moving to a different area and back, he or she will be allowed to interact again and speak to the Sky Trainer. This glitch appears to be caused by an improperly set flag that is corrected upon reloading the area into memory. Stereo sound glitch If the sets the sound to stereo in the system settings, the game will reproduce the audio as if it was set in mono sound. This is more noticeable when playing the game with the use of headphones. In order to enjoy truly stereo sound, the console has to be configured to surround in the system settings. So far no other 3DS game has been known to have this issue. Super Training menu triggering glitch If the taps the icon on the to open the Super Training menu, then immediately interacts with an object in the overworld by pressing the A button of the 3DS, the sound effect will play but the menu will not open. Sylveon Pokédex entry glitch If the has not yet obtained a Pokédex entry, obtaining the Pokémon or evolving a Pokémon obtained from any previous generation game will register a Pokédex entry with a Poké Ball sign. However, evolving an which was obtained from any previous generation game into a will fail to register any Pokédex entry. It is possible that the programmers forgot to consider that Sylveon could come from an imported Eevee and therefore did not account for the possibility. Wonder Card form glitch In Mystery Gift's Card Album, moving the cursor directly between two different forms of the same Pokémon (including by changing pages) will not update the form shown, even though the Wonder Card text changes. This glitch does not occur if a different Pokémon (or a blank Wonder Card entry) is shown in between (for example, if the player viewed Vivillon, then , then Vivillon). It is believed that this occurs because the Pokémon are the same species (Pokédex entry) and the game isn't programmed to recognize the change in design or otherwise flush out the existing Wonder Card before loading the new one. This can currently be done with and , for which multiple different forms have been distributed in the same region games. Version 1.0 to 1.2 only Poké Ball animation oversight If the started battle with a Pokémon that is not in a standard , the game would not use the effects corresponding to those of the ball used, and instead would default to the Poké Ball's effect. This did not occur when switching or attempting to capture or failing to capture a wild Pokémon. The Version 1.3 patch fixes this glitch by properly displaying the animation for each Poké Ball. Vivillon Friend Safari glitch If the encountered a in a Bug-type Friend Safari that was not the default Meadow Pattern, the game would show an empty Poké Ball icon in its place, as if it has not been encountered in the safari. This is due to the game defaulting to check for if the player has encountered a Meadow Pattern Vivillon within the safari and not the Vivillon pattern that the player would normally encounter, based on their geographic location. The Version 1.3 patch fixes this glitch by properly checking and displaying the icon for Vivillon's other patterns. If the player had found a Vivillon in a Friend Safari prior to the patch, however, it will not be automatically added to the list of that safari's three Pokémon, and it must be found again to be added. Version 1.0 and 1.1 only Trainer PR Videos glitch Occasionally, the player would be unable to unlock specific Trainer PR Video captions, despite meeting the requirements to unlock the captions.How to Update Pokémon X and Pokémon Y || Nintendo Support Reportedly, the NPC in Café Action! who unlocks new captions daily would become stuck on the caption "Thanks for lovin' me, everybody!" and stop unlocking new ones.Possible bug with NPC in Cafe Action - Pokemon X Message Board for 3DS - GameFAQs This man has a list of captions he can grant and starts at a random place in his list. Since the problematic caption is the last one in his list, the game likely neglected to roll over to the start of his list upon reaching the end to continue granting any remaining captions. Wonder Trade evolution learnset glitch If a during Wonder Trade and learns a new move, both the new move and the old move will disappear.Pokemon X And Y Glitch: 'Pokemon Albino' Found, Nintendo And Game Freak Allegedly Working On Patch To Resolve Multiple Errors | KpopStarz On December 12, 2013, the Version 1.2 was released, which fixes the glitch. This patch is required to use all online features, including Wonder Trade. Version 1.0 only Lumiose City save glitch .]] When saving in the North and South Boulevards of Lumiose City, the game may become unresponsive when it is reloaded. Some textures will not load properly and it is impossible to move or use the even though the background music still plays normally. This glitch was officially acknowledged by Nintendo, that revealed a fix was being planned. The company also released a map that marked the areas in which the should not save the game.任天堂株式会社 | ニンテンドー3DS専用ソフト『ポケットモンスター Ｘ・Ｙ』ミアレシティでのレポートについてのお願いUpdated: Pokémon X and Pokémon Y: Game Save Error - Nintendo Official Site On October 25, 2013, the Version 1.1 was released, which fixes the issue even if the game has been afflicted by it. The patch also fixes the GTS filter error. If the player doesn't have internet access to download the update, pressing the home button multiple times after selecting to resume the game can solve this problem, but it must be before the Lumiose City music is heard. GTS filter error In the Global Trade System, after seeking a , it is possible to use a filter to narrow the results down to s seeking for Pokémon that the owns. Trying to initiate the trade can cause a communication error where the game will display the "A communication error has occurred. Press the Power button, and end the game" message, forcing a . On October 25, 2013, the Version 1.1 was released, which fixes the glitch. The patch also fixes the Lumiose City save glitch.Pokemon X/Y 1.1 patch goes live, fixes Lumiose City save glitch | Joystiq Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire All versions Battle Resort Move Tutor glitch At the Battle Resort, when teaching a Pokémon a Move Tutor move, if the player chooses to replace a move, but then cancels when the Move Tutor asks "You're cool with having it forget ?", the message " did not learn !" will be displayed, replacing the Pokémon's name with the name of its move. Day-Care Lad glitch At the Battle Resort, when breeding two Pokémon, if the player comes from the Day Care Annex while an Egg is available, then the Day-Care Lad will still face the Annex as if no Egg is available. Additionally, this will occur if the player is between the bottom of the steps on the east side and the boundary marked by the rightmost puddle in the Annex. Surfing around these spots will cause the Day-Care Lad to still face the Annex. Disappearing bike glitch During the Delta Episode, when the player is in Granite Cave with Zinnia and Aster, if the player speaks to Aster while riding a bike, the bike will disappear and the player will crouch to speak to Aster, as if the player had walked up to Aster without the bike. When the player finishes speaking to Aster, they will stand back up still without the bike. If the player makes another action thereafter, including opening the menu with X, the quick item access menu with Y, moving or getting the introduction text for BuzzNav the bike will reappear. Evolving Wailmer Surf glitch If a Surfing Wailmer evolves due to experience gained from catching or defeating a Pokémon encountered by use of a Rod, the game will freeze on a black screen, but the route music will continue playing and the player can perform a soft reset. This may be due to the change in the Surfing sprites. Hiker TM70 Flash oversight If the language is set to German, the Hiker that gives the player will say that it is the German equivalent of an HM, VM 70, instead of TM 70. It is also the case if the language is set to French: the Hiker will say that it is the French equivalent of an HM (CS) after giving it. Lilycove load game softlock On occasion, the game will freeze if the player loads a save file after saving directly adjacent to the doors of the Lilycove Department Store, similarly to the Lumiose City softlock in Pokémon X and Y; unlike the latter glitch, the player can continue playing the game normally by hard-resetting the game and reloading the save file. Route 112 Hiker moving glitch If the player stands at a specific spot outside of the Cable Car on Route 112, it is possible that the Hiker on the left side of the area will walk into an invisible wall. If the menu is opened, the Hiker will stop moving completely, even if the menu is then closed. Should the player move from the tile that they are on, the Hiker will resume walking. Route 119 Trainer Rematch glitch Route 119 is split into two sections, a southern section containing the area just a bit to the north of the longer bridge on the route and a northern section containing the area from the first patch of tall grass past the bridge to the rest of the route. If the player crosses over several times in quick succession from the southern section to the northern section or vice versa, it is possible for Trainers to want to have a rematch without changing to a different route. Primal Reversion Zoroark glitch In a double battle, if a is sent out as one of the first two Pokémon, its will transform it into the Pokémon in the party's final slot, and if this Pokémon is or , the Zoroark will transform into the standard form Groudon or Kyogre as normal. However, if the Zoroark's Illusion is still active when the real Groudon or Kyogre comes out, and the Groudon or Kyogre undergoes Primal Reversion upon appearing, both players' targeting menus will display the Primal Reversion's menu sprite for both the actual Groudon or Kyogre and the disguised Zoroark, which will still be in the guise of the ordinary Groudon or Kyogre. Fainting Status glitch If a Pokémon uses a damaging move that has a chance to inflict a status condition and the move faints the opposing Pokémon, if a status was to be inflicted, the animation for that status will appear for several frames before disappearing. Version 1.0 and 1.1 only Hall of Fame freeze Prior to the 1.2 update, the game would sometimes freeze before transitioning to the end video after the Hall of Fame, potentially causing the player to lose his or her progress in the Pokémon League.Pokémon Omega Ruby And Alpha Sapphire: Upcoming v1.2 Update Download Will Solve The Most Inconvenient Glitch Yet In all games Baton Pass Own Tempo glitch If a Pokémon with is confused due to obtaining it from , it will not be cured of confusion until after a Pokémon takes its turn (uses a move, switches out, etc.). This glitch is present in the core series Generation , , and games. Choice item lock glitch If a Pokémon is already locked into a move due to a Choice item (the Choice Band, Choice Specs, or Choice Scarf), if the held Choice item is removed while the effect of the Pokémon's held item is negated (by , , or ), the Pokémon will remain locked into the move. When the Pokémon's held item regains its effect (e.g. Magic Room wears off), as long as the Pokémon has a held item—regardless of what the held item is—the Pokémon cannot select moves other than the one it is locked into; if it attempts to select another move, the message "The only allows the use of !" will be displayed. Confusion item activation glitch If a Pokémon hurts itself in , items that activate when its drops below a specific threshold will not activate. These items instead activate after the next time it loses HP (other than by hurting itself in confusion). Affected items include the Sitrus Berry, Figy Berry, Liechi Berry, and Berry Juice. For example, if a Pokémon holding a Berry Juice hurts itself in confusion so that its HP drops below 50% of its maximum HP, its held Berry Juice will not be activated. This glitch is present in the core series Generation , , and games. Friendship Evolution glitch If a Pokémon that can evolve by friendship is transferred to a different game using Pokémon Bank, it will be blocked from being able to evolve through friendship. This does not apply to Pokémon transferred using the Poké Transporter. If that Pokémon has an evolution that does not require friendship, such as a Sewaddle into a Swadloon, then it will still be able to evolve, but it will be unable to evolve through friendship. The Pokémon will be able to evolve through friendship again should it be transferred back to its Original Trainer through Pokémon Bank and will be prevented again should the Pokémon be transferred using Pokémon Bank again. Additionally, the Pokémon will be able to evolve through friendship if traded between games.bernex comments on [Weekly Questions Thread 15 February 2016 - /r/Pokemon on Reddit] Graphics cache flushing oversight An irregular behavior occurs when turning off the effect while in an area that uses it, then re-enabling the effect in the same area during the use of in-game functions that use (such as triggering a field move). Probably due to an oversight in the , the 3D graphics data will remain in (stay visible) until the 2D graphics are cleared. Invalid input glitch After choosing to discontinue Pokémon storage box operations, for a fraction of a second the "Organize Items" button may disappear and 123456789012 may replace "Log Out". Glitch City Laboratories - Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire discussion thread. It is also possible, that this error can happen in GTS or at battle requests also and replace all inputs that are invalid. In the Example the input stays, as long the player is online. If the player rebattle the same trainer, this glitch will happen, until the player disconnects from internet or the player restart the 3DS. Level display glitch If the player's Pokémon gains a level during the semi-invulnerable turn of a ( , , , , , , or ), the level on the screen will not update until its HP bar is hidden. Pokémon-Amie reaction glitch This glitch is triggered the first time a player interacts with a given in Pokémon-Amie. Petting the Pokémon will produce the same reaction regardless of whether it is being petted on a favored or disliked spot, although the difference in the "rubbing" sound effect—higher pitch for a liked spot, lower pitch for a disliked spot—can still be heard. A that results in a permanent solution for that specific Pokémon is for the player to take an action that causes the Pokémon's Affection to rise. This could be feeding it a Poké Puff or petting it after either playing a game or exiting and reopening Pokémon-Amie. Pokémon-Amie sprite glitch When the player is stationary and the active Pokémon-Amie Pokémon has not been tapped, the Pokémon is completely stationary and in a neutral position. When the player selects the active Pokémon, however, its sprite will rock back and forth. If the player opens the switch screen, the Pokémon's sprite will freeze and, if the player then exits the switch screen without changing the active Pokémon, the Pokémon will be in an unselected state but (depending on the position it froze in) may be in a non-neutral position. Tapping the Pokémon or moving will reset the Pokémon's sprite. Sky Drop invisible Pokémon glitch If Battle Effects are turned off, if a Pokémon using faints or is switched out upon inflicting damage, the target of Sky Drop will become invisible. This can be caused by the user's held Life Orb, the target's held Rocky Helmet or Red Card, or the target's or Ability. This effect lasts until the Pokémon which is affected faints or is switched out. Even if a Pokémon changes form or s, it remains invisible. This glitch cannot occur during link battles, which automatically enable the Battle Effects. Symbiosis Eject Button glitch If an Eject Button is consumed and activates and transfers an item to the Pokémon that held the Eject Button, when that Pokémon is switched in again, its item's effect may be applied twice until it is switched out again. Type-changing Curse glitch In a Double Battle, if the user is not already and becomes Ghost-type before executing (due to or ), Curse will now target the user's ally if the user is on the right side (from its Trainer's perspective), or a random opponent if the user is on the left side (from its Trainer's perspective). In a Triple Battle, if the user is not already Ghost-type and becomes Ghost-type before executing Curse (due to Color Change or Trick-or-Treat), Curse will now target a random adjacent opponent. If the user is not already Ghost-type and becomes Ghost-type due to upon executing Curse, the user will use the Ghost-type Curse on itself (regardless of or ); this cannot be blocked by . Volt Switch/U-Turn glitch When a Pokémon uses Volt Switch or U-Turn (if all Pokémon in party not faint except the user), and then levels up, the wrong level will be shown on the touchscreen. White Herb Contrary O-Power oversight If a Pokémon with holding a White Herb has one of its stats lowered due to an O-Power, it will not consume its held White Herb and restore its stats until after a Pokémon takes its turn (uses a move, etc.). References Category:Glitches by game Category:Lists de:Bugs in der sechsten Generation es:Lista de glitches de la sexta generación fr:Liste des bugs de la sixième génération it:Elenco glitch nella sesta generazione zh:遊戲漏洞（第六世代）